


When the Lights Dim

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo goes to Kasuka after the Saika incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lights Dim

Shizuo stood outside Kasuka's apartment door, trying not to reach into his pocket for a cigarette. From a corner in the hallway a surveillance camera watched. He was glad Kasuka's agent had moved him into this new building, what with crazy fans like Izaya's sisters around, but he couldn't help feeling like he was also unwelcome.

When Kasuka opened the door and held it wide open for him, Shizuo hesitated to step inside.

'I read what happened in the news,' Kasuka said. Shizuo sighed, and dragged his feet as he stepped into the apartment. Still there was relief in hearing his brother bring up what had been on his mind, and be the first to say it in a neutral tone. As usual Kasuka's face told him nothing, but once he'd closed the door, he touched Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo turned and Kasuka wrapped both arms around him.

'Kasuka...' Shizuo breathed in the warm scent of Kasuka's hair and curved his hands around his waist. Kasuka said nothing. Shizuo's own words petered out on the way to his mouth. Kasuka knew the secrets that brought him here, why, when he foundered, he swam towards the point where Kasuka waited.

He didn't give Shizuo time to think though. He pushed with his body, meaning to direct Shizuo somewhere while keeping him close. Shizuo clung to him. They took a few awkward steps together, and Kasuka reached without looking away. He flicked a switch and the hallway turned soft without shadows.

Kasuka started at Shizuo's collar, pulled off his bowtie, and then moved to the buttons. He slipped through the layers to Shizuo's skin. Shizuo shivered, but didn't interfere. He followed the path of each touch in his mind, knowing his brother was taking in his new cuts and bruises, skimming around the edges, memorising their positions.

Shizuo let Kasuka undress him completely. In the dim light his other senses picked up where his sight failed. Their mismatched breathing grew louder to his ears, and from the air of expensive cologne drifted the sour hint of sweat. He relaxed and rested his face against Kasuka's forehead. He noticed the details of Kasuka's fine wool suit rubbing against his skin, and the way Kasuka's hands radiated warmth all the way down to his cold feet.

Shizuo felt an echo of the yearning Saika's words had called up in him, but none of the instinct to fight. He swayed, and Kasuka held him.


End file.
